staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Sierpnia 2002
TVP 1 06:55 Podróże małe i duże; Bocznymi drogami 07:20 Telezakupy 07:35 Górnicze miasteczko; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Kuchnia wróżki; program dla dzieci 08:30 Julek i zwierzęta 08:40 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - serial prod.czeskiej 09:05 Raj 09:30 Tęczowe rybki; serial anim.prod.kanadyjskiej 10:05 Karine i Ari; serial prod.francuskiej 10:25 Słodkie zmartwienia odc. 5; serial prod.USA 10:55 Gwiazdy w Jedynce; Przed Sopotem 11:20 Czas relaksu 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Klan; telenowela TVP 12:50 Klan; telenowela TVP 13:15 Rewolwer i melonik; serial prod.angielskiej 14:10 Klan; telenowela TVP 14:30 Klan; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 50 lat TVP; Balet dla wszystkich; Gry 15:40 Plebania; serial TVPstereo 16:05 Plebania; serial TVPstereo 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1696; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Kochamy polskie seriale 18:00 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w Lekkiej Atletyce; Monachium 2002 19:05 Wieczorynka; Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w Lekkiej Atletyce; Monachium 2002 21:25 Kino w mundurze; Działa Navarony; Guns of Navarone; 1961 dramat wojenny prod.amerykańsko-angielskiej; reż: J.Lee Thompson; wyk: Gregory Peck,Anthony Queen,David Niven 22:50 Monitor Wiadomości 23:05 Kronika ME w LA 23:15 39. KFPP - Opole 2002 23:45 Serial z pieprzykiem; Rekiny i płotki; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 01:25 Motown Live; stereo 02:30 Randall i duch Hopkirka; serial prod.angielskiej 03:15 Torcik podano; serial prod. angielskiej /tylko dla dorosłych/ 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Złotopolscy; odc.389 Grzech; telenowela TVP 09:00 50 lat TVP; Yacht; 1985 komedia prod.polskiej / dla wszystkich/; reż: Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka,Krzysztof Stroiński 09:45 Modelki; odc.6-Kreatorzy; telenowela dok.prod.TVP 10:15 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w Lekkiej Atletyce; Monachium 2002 11:00 Łowcy dinozaurów; Dinosaur Hunter; 1999 film fab.prod.kanadyjskiej; reż: Rick Stevenson; wyk: Simon MacCorkindale,Alison Pill,Chrisopher Plummer 12:30 Abecadło dźwięków 12:35 To twoja droga; Zosia; reportaż 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Stachursky-typ niepokorny; koncert w Mrągowie 14:00 Przygody Chucka Finn'a; odc.7-Siostry Wibleys; serial prod.australijskiej 14:30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział; Krewetki 14:40 Taksówka Jedynki; Raper 14:50 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.81; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Ach, jak przyjemnie!; telenowela dok. 16:50 Złotopolscy; odc.390 Erotyczna noc poślubna; telenowela TVP 17:15 Złotopolscy; odc.391 Drugi prekursor; telenowela TVP 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 19:00 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w Lekkiej Atletyce; Monachium 2002 20:05 50 lat TVP; Janosik; odc.13-ost. Zdrada; serial TVP 20:55 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później; odc.7/15 Kuzynka,czyli powrót do żródeł; serial TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Prognoza pogody 22:35 Żelazny labirynt; Iron Maze; 1991 film fab.prod.USA-jap./tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Hiroaki Yoshida; wyk: Jeff Fahey,Bridget Fonda 00:20 Przystanek Woodstock; Żary 2002 reportaż 01:20 Jimmi Reardon; Jimmi Reardon; 1987 film fab.prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/; reż: William Richert; wyk: River Phoenix,Ann Manguson 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Dany opowiedz mi 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Widziane z bliska 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne’a 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 50 lat TVP 12.15 Co w lesie piszczy 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Jazz 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Tele Moto Sport 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Wyprawa za jeden uśmiech 17.15 Co w lesie piszczy 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 19.20 Regiony kultury 19.30 Niegrzeczne aniołki 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.05 Eurotel 22.15 Program lokalny 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Praski duet 0.25 Harfa traw 2.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kosmiczne wojny (12) - serial animowany 07.25 Szkoła przetrwania - program dla dzieci 07.50 Jednostka Delta (7) - serial 08.50 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (81) - serial 09.45 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (73) - serial 10.15 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Przyjaciele (113) - serial 11.10 Strażnicy miasta (3) - serial 12.00 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 12.15 Adam i Ewa (29) - serial 12.45 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (18) - serial 14.15 Disco Relax 15.15 Kosmiczne wojny (13) - serial animowany 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (87) - telenowela 16.50 Crime Story (11) - serial 17.45 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 17.50 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (78) - serial 18.15 Adam i Ewa (30) - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Jezioro marzeń (52) - serial 20.00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Pierwszy rok służby (5) - serial 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.00 Z Archiwum X (18) - serial 23.00 Informacje, sport 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 23.35 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (19) - serial 00.05 Bezlitosny 2 - horror, USA 01.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 05.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (55) - telenowela 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (138) - telenowela 07.50 Niezwykłe podróże Sindbada Żeglarza (7) - serial animowany 08.15 Kapitan Planeta (3) - serial 08.40 Huckelberry Finn (26) - serial animowany 09.05 Przygody Animków (50) - serial animowany 09.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.35 Telegra - teleturniej 12.30 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 13.00 Seriale animowane (powt.) 14.35 Klient (10) - serial sensacyjny 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.15 Brzydula (139) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (56) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 SUPERKINO: Oddział Widmo 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Ucieczka gangstera - film sensacyjny, USA 00.25 Nocne rozmowy w toku: Kobiety na mnie lecą - talk show 01.25 HBO na stojaka - program rozrywkowy 01.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06:00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 06:30 Topowe lato - wakacyjny program dla młodzieży 07:00 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 Arthur (32) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:15 Kapitan Star (12) - serial dla dzieci 08:35 Beetleborgs (29) - serial dla dzieci 09:00 Fiorella (81) - telenowela 09:55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10:50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (3) - serial przygodowy 11:40 Oni, ona i pizzeria (12) - serial komediowy 12:05 Podglądanie natury. Koń w paski (6) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - podsumowanie I połowy sezonu 2002 13:30 Topowe lato - wakacyjny program dla młodzieży 13:50 Arthur (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14:15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (18) - serial dla dzieci 14:35 Beetleborgs (30) - serial dla dziecI 15:00 Fiorella (82) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Tato co ty na to (18) - serial komediowy 17:30 HOT CHAT - interaktywny program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 17:58 Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19:00 Baza Pensacola (12) - serial sensacyjny 20:00 Gra o honor - sensacyjny 22:40 Dziennik 22:55 Informacje sportowe 23:02 Prognoza pogody 23:05 Cień anioła (22) - serial sensacyjno-fantastyczny 00:05 Głowa rodziny (14) - animowany serial komediowy 00:35 Hollywood Aliens and Monsters - film dokumentalny 02:15 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Muzyczne Listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 04:10 Super VIP - magazyn ciekawostek 04:40 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (67) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (65) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (157) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother 1 12.05 Porywy serca (34) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Dragon Ball GT - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (68) - serial 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (31) - serial 17.15 Władca zwierząt (26) - serial 18.10 Wzywam dr. Brucknera (20) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (158) - serial 20.00 Fatalny testament - film sensac. USA (1997) wyk. Donna Mills, David Beecroft, Winston Rekert, Scott Hylands, Robert Joy, Frances Hyland 21.55 Władca zwierząt (27) - serial 22.50 Big Brother 1 23.35 Bela Donna - film obycz. braz.-USA (1998) 1.30 Uczeń i mistrz - film sensac. USA (1993) 3.05 Koniec programu TV Polonia 07:00 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Humoreska; film Henryka Ryszki 07:05 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Armata; film Andrzeja Barańskiego 07:15 Aby do świtu; odc. 9/18 - Kogo wyrzucić; 1992 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 07:35 Wielka historia małych miast; Tarnowskie Góry; program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 14/19; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz 08:45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 10 - Olimpiada w Meksyku; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Król zwierząt; teleturniej dla najmłodszych 09:20 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 18 /44/ - Ochotnik Kaczula; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:40 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 10:00 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru; Leon Schiller; program Marii Nockowskiej 10:25 W rajskim ogrodzie; Między Atlasem a Atlantykiem; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza 10:45 Sensacje XX wieku; Stalowe przymierze cz. 1; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 11:15 Wpinanie księżyca; film dokumentalny Andrzeja B. Czuldy; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 9 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 13:05 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 13:20 Wieczór z Jagielskim; talk show 14:00 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Stracona noc; 1973 film fab. prod. polskiej (42'); reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Alicja Jachiewicz, Andrzej Łapicki, Olgierg Łukaszewicz, Jan Nowicki; powt. 14:40 Beata Poźniak; reportaż Mariusza Maxa Kolonko; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Eurotel; magazyn 15:25 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru; Leon Schiller; program Marii Nockowskiej; powt. 15:50 W rajskim ogrodzie; Między Atlasem a Atlantykiem; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza; powt. 16:10 Nie tylko o...; Ferdynand Ruszczyc 16:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Stalowe przymierze cz. 1; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 11 - W piaskach Gobi; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; odc. 12 - Gran Premio Argentina; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:55 Król zwierząt; teleturniej dla najmłodszych; powt. 18:20 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 18 /44/ - Ochotnik Kaczula; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:50 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 14/19; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; Apetyt na wisienki; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 9 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 20:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 21:10 Bezludna wyspa; program Niny Terentiew; wyk: Zbigniew Buczkowski, Krzysztof Piasecki, Andrzej Nejman 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Życie na gorąco; odc. 6 /9/ - Tupanaca; 1978 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Konic 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Szansa na sukces; To, co dał mi los... Jubileusz Krzysztofa Krawczyka cz. 1; (STEREO); powt. 01:00 Zaczarowany ogród Basi; reportaż Marka Borzęckiego 01:15 Miś Uszatek; Apetyt na wisienki; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 14/19; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 02:30 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 9 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 03:25 Bezludna wyspa; program Niny Terentiew; wyk: Zbigniew Buczkowski, Krzysztof Piasecki, Andrzej Nejman; powt. 04:15 Prawdziwe psy; odc. 3 /12/; serial dokumentalny Krzysztofa Langa 04:40 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Sensacje XX wieku; Stalowe przymierze cz. 1; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 05:55 Nie tylko o...; Ferdynand Ruszczyc; powt. 06:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Gorlicki smak 06:35 Pracowite lato; reportaż 07:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 08.10 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia (25 min) 08.35 Szeherezada (Princesse Sheherazade) (30) - serial animowany, Francja 1996 (25 min) 09.00 Telezakupy 10.05 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't Forget Your Passport): Etiopia - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 (50 min) 11.05 Urok namiętności (L'incanto della passione) - telenowela, Włochy (45 min) 11.50 Saint Tropez (27/256) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Benedicte Delmas, Tonya Kinzinger, Adeline Blondieau, Avy Marciano (52 min) (powt.) 12.45 Prosto z mostu 13.00 Zauroczenie (Incatesimo) (33) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1999, reż. Gianni Lepre, wyk. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini, Paola Pitagora (50 min) (powt.) 14.00 VIVA TV - program muzyczny 16.10 Nie zapomnij paszportu (Don't Forget Your Passport): Zimbabwe - serial podróżniczy, Kanada 2000 (50 min) 17.00 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia (25 min) 17.30 Studio Tele 5 17.45 Prosto z mostu 18.00 Auto Motor i Sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.30 Saint Tropez (28/256) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996, wyk. Benedicte Delmas, Tonya Kinzinger, Adeline Blondieau, Avy Marciano (52 min) 19.30 Jedną nogą w grobie (One Foot in the Grave) (19/36) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, re¿. Susan Belbin/Christine Gernon, wyk. Richard Wilson, Annette Crosbie, Angus Deayton, Doreen Mentle (30 min) 20.00 Komisarz Moulin (Commissaire Moulin) (5/32) - serial kryminalny, Francja 1998, re¿. Denis Amar, wyk. Yves Renier, Clement Michu, Francis Lax, Diane Simenon (90 min) 21.40 Dzień z gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 22.10 Wywiady Ruby Wax - talk show 22.40 Hale i Pace (Hale and Pace) (16/66) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1986, reż. David G. Hillier/Peter Orton, wyk. Gareth Hale, Norman Pace, Katy Newell (30 min) 23.05 Sex TV - serial dokumentalny, Kanada (25 min) 23.30 Improwizacja (Impromptu) - film obyczajowy, USA/Francja 1990, reż. James Lapine, wyk. Judy Davis, Hugh Grant, Mandy Patinkin, Bernadette Peters (103 min) 01.15 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny, Australia (25 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu